Falling Into Me
by Enigmaforum
Summary: She knew that she wasn't very happy with who she was. She also knew that she was changing for the better. Finding herself, getting an identity of her own. What she hadn't seen coming...was finding him in the process. FG.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own PR…really wish I did though.**

**AN: This is set after the RPM episode "Not So Simple" so there are possible spoilers for that in here. And in seeing this episode I found myself pretty much falling in love with the possibility of a Gemma and Flynn pairing. I think the characters have potential together and their little moments in this episode had me thinking of countless fic ideas. Is anyone else finding themselves liking this pairing? :D Oh and I apologize in advance if I made any mistakes in Flynn's dialogue..I tried to do him and that accent justice. **

**Special Thanks: To Kim and Angel…for being my sounding boards, my idea fuelers, and just the best sisters anyone could possibly ask for. Thank you for everything you do. **

**Music: "Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

From her position at their table, she can see everyone from the team spread out around the bar. Ziggy was trying to teach her brother the finer points of a darts game and Scott, Flynn, Summer, and Dillon were all shooting a game of pool at a nearby table. She'd been with them before she'd decided to take a break and just observe what was happening around her. They'd all decided to come to this place, this bar, for a night of relaxation and team bonding after a rather long week of fighting monsters and Grinders alike. Now this type of thing was a normal occurrence for the five core Rangers but it was not a normal thing for her and her brother.

Normally, she and Gem would stay at the Garage with Dr. K and help her with systems upgrades or develop some new type of explosive to test out in the field. It wasn't because they weren't welcome to go with the other five, in fact Summer had tried to include the both of them weeks ago, but they'd always politely refused. Partially because they'd felt unwelcome within the tight knit group but more so because they didn't really feel comfortable around them. Yes, they'd been their teammates but for the longest time it had just been Gem and Gemma and no one else. Being around other people took some getting used to and really they hadn't been trying to get used to it. So when their teammates went out, they stayed in and Gemma had been more than content with that arrangement until very recently.

That was until she started to let herself observe her teammates and found that in turn she was observing herself. Gemma wasn't stupid by any means and she knew what her teammates had thought of Gem and herself upon their arrival in Corinth; they were different, intruders even on an already working team. The other five had been all but forced to accept them and their methods by Dr. K and they hadn't been happy about it. Gemma knew that she and Gem were different from them and for a good while that's what the team dynamic had been; the five Rangers on one side and then she and Gem on the other.

Sure they fought together but they were somehow always separate and then when the fights were over they'd go back to their sides of the Garage. It had been awkward to say the least and even she had picked up on that. But she'd dealt with it because she still had Gem and then she'd had Dr. K. Those two were the only ones she'd thought she needed in the world. It was no different than out in the wasteland, except for the fact that they now had more fire power and a dear friend back.

But things had started to change between everyone on the team after she and Gem had gone off after more Venjix monsters and had walked themselves straight into a trap. They hadn't listened to Scott or his orders and had ended up almost getting themselves killed because of it. Gemma shuddered at the thought of the memory because it was one she didn't like reliving all that much. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that their teammates had come straight to their rescue, despite being on the last nerve with them, and yes she'd known how frustrated they were, she just hadn't really been able to process it at the time. But despite all of that they'd still come and saved them when they hadn't had to. That meant more to Gemma than she'd ever tell anyone, except Gem.

She liked to think that that day was a turning point for everyone on the team. Scott, Flynn, Dillon, Summer, and Ziggy had started trying to accept them more and she and Gem really tried to calm themselves down. It had been awkward at first, because they'd never really tried being involved as a team but eventually things had smoothed over. They'd all made attempts to include her and Gem in what they were doing and in turn she and Gem had started being more themselves. Gemma knew that they came off as childish a good majority of the time, but there was more to her than that. She was intelligent, good with technology, and she had a brother that she loved dearly. She had layers to her. They were just buried deep down inside of her.

At least, that's what Gemma was starting to see when she took a good look at who she had been and who she was becoming now. For the longest time she'd been content with her life, happy to have her brother always by her side and then she'd gotten Dr. K. She'd never been alone and she'd always felt cared for by them and she knew the feelings were reciprocated by her companions. That part about her life was good and Gemma would never ever regret anything about it but the more she looked back, the more she realized just how sheltered her life had been before now. She'd spent her entire childhood in Alphabet Soup with Gem. She didn't know who their parents were nor if they even had parents to begin with.

For all she knew they were nothing more than another experiment in that place and she'd never know because said place was now destroyed. But at least she, Gem, and K had managed to get themselves out before that part had happened. But then Dr. K had been separated from them and she and Gem had been left alone in the wasteland with two prototype Morpher's and nowhere to go. They'd been incredibly naïve then, roaming around the wasteland without any cover, trying to find Dr. K, only to find themselves captured by Venjix drones.

Gemma shuddered at the thought of that capture. She and Gem had been forced into a work factory along with other refugees and their treatment there had been anything but pleasant. They'd gone from a life of being treated like children to being treated as nothing more than property. They'd been forced to work long, arduous hours making machines for Venjix. It had been hard labor that had been supervised by Grinders who were not opposed to a little rough encouragement every now and then. They'd been fed three times a day at least but then when they weren't working, they were confined to a tiny cell. But at least Gemma had been able to stay with Gem, they had been together, and that had made that hellish place bearable while they'd tried to figure out how to get out.

Gemma knew that most people would probably question why they hadn't just used their Morphers to fight it out but to that question she had a very simple answer; they hadn't figured out how to work them yet. Dr. K had always been very secretive about her work on them in Alphabet Soup so really the first time she and Gem had seen them was when they were rescuing them from the flames. After that, they hadn't really had time to analyze them before being captured and imprisoned. In the factory their main goal had been to hide the Morphers before understanding them. That they had worked on when they'd been forced into their cell, forgoing sleep in favor of studying the technology and then finally bonding with it in order to become the Rangers they were today.

Those Morphers had been the reason they'd been able to escape from that factory at the time. They'd chosen to use them when the drones had tried to separate them; an act that proved to be something they just couldn't let happen or handle at the time. So they'd morphed in order to fight off the Drones and then get to one another before realizing that they could make an escape then and there. That escape attempt, Gemma felt herself cringe at the mere thought of because it had been so rushed and unplanned. They'd attempted to help the other prisoners in the factory, to get them out, but their lack of planning and knowledge about Venjix hadn't allowed them to anticipate the Drones reaction to their Ranger suits. They'd adapted much faster than either she or Gem had thought possible and the other prisoners had all but forced them out of the factory without them. The people there had been grateful for the rescue attempt but had insisted they get out while they could. It was an act of selflessness that Gemma would forever remember in her head and heart.

After they'd managed to escape the factory she and Gem had once more found themselves in the Wasteland, but their time in the factory had made them lose a good majority of their innocence. They'd known what to expect in the wasteland that time around, and had quickly taken refuge in some abandoned caves a good few miles away from their former prison. They'd set up base there and had made the tough decision to stop searching for Dr. K and instead focus their efforts on fighting Venjix and his monsters right then and there. There time there had been quite possibly harder than in the factory.

The wasteland was everything Corinth wasn't. It was dark, desolate, and at times seemed utterly hopeless. They fought hard and long battles, dealt with serious injuries, and had watched people be destroyed while being taken prisoner. They'd done their best to help wherever they could but it still didn't stop whatever innocence they'd had left in them from disappearing. The only good thing that had come out of the Wasteland was the fact that she and Gem had gotten even closer to the other. Their twin bond was their greatest asset there and it was something they'd come to depend on. After all, when you're one of the only two living humans who are free, you tend to depend on each other in more ways than other people. You also tend to develop your own way of operating that's really difficult to break when you suddenly become part of team of superheroes.

A team. Now the discovery of more Power Rangers wandering around the Wasteland had been an interesting discovery for both Gem and herself. They'd helped them out of course but had spent a good deal of time debating on whether or not they should reveal themselves. Why? Because for the longest time it had been just them against the world and they hadn't needed anyone else to help them. Showing the others who they were would mean possibly joining their team and then having to trust others. It had been something they weren't comfortable with doing at first. But after fighting with them, they both realized that if they were going to fight this war against Venjix they weren't going to be able to go at it alone anymore. There was strength in their numbers and it would just be plain stupid to not join forces.

So they'd shown themselves to Scott, Dillon, Flynn, Summer, and Ziggy. The five RPM Rangers had welcomed both Gem and herself with open arms and had quickly brought them both to Corinth. She remembered being absolutely stunned when they'd gotten into the city and had had a chance to look around instead of defend it. But the best part of being brought there was the fact that she and Gem were still together and they'd finally been able to find Dr. K right in the center of it all. It seemed only fitting that the closest thing they had to family would be the Rangers mentor in Corinth city. Gemma remembered feeling an intense wave of happiness when she'd seen Dr. K standing there, alive and well, tears rolling down her face. She'd never been happier to bestow a hug on someone she considered her sister in everything but blood.

Thankfully, Dr. K had welcomed she and Gem back into her life with open arms and within days it had seemed like things were settling down in Corinth. Gemma had Gem and she'd gotten Dr. K back in her life. It was almost like she was back in Alphabet Soup again. The only difference was that they were around actual people now. That was something she and Gem weren't accustomed to at all. Their teammates were nice enough but Gemma had found that she and Gem had had difficulties letting them in.

The wasteland had forced them both to grow up in ways that Gemma wasn't sure they had been ready for but had happened anyway. They just didn't let their teammates know about how much growing up they'd done out there. Why? Because what had happened to them was hard to talk about, and it was really difficult to face. So hard in fact that she and Gem had all but pushed it down inside of themselves because they didn't want to see it come to light. They didn't talk about it in the hopes that they wouldn't have to face it and instead chose to revert back to who they'd been at Alphabet Soup. At least then times had been simpler and being around Dr. K made it easier to be those people.

Except for the fact that Gemma was really starting to realize that she didn't like the person she'd been at Alphabet Soup. She didn't like acting like a child when she'd experienced things that no child should ever have to see. She wasn't a child by any means; she was an adult, both in body and age just maybe not in her mind just yet. Gemma realized that when it came to her mind and everything in it, despite her high intelligence, she was severely lacking in the social department. She and Gem had been isolated for so many years together and she just wasn't used to talking to other people. She wasn't used to or comfortable being around them and she was starting to accept and change that very fact. It was proving to be difficult but she knew it had to happen. She wanted to be a person that she actually liked and it was all starting to head that way. Slowly but surely Gemma was getting to where she wanted to be.

Gemma sighed and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make her thoughts turn into something happier. She wasn't supposed to be depressing herself tonight; she was supposed to be having fun with her teammates. They'd invited her and Gem along on their outing and for once she'd made the both of them say yes to going. It had turned out to be a good decision for the both of them because they were not only bonding and getting to know their teammates more they were also getting a chance to be more themselves. They were getting a chance to try being individuals while still being together in the same room.

So far tonight had been a good one. They'd all sat around a table for awhile and talked, had ended up laughing at a couple of jokes that Ziggy had made and then they'd all started to spread out across the room. Ziggy and Scott made it their personal mission to teach Gem the finer points of darts and Summer had convinced Gemma to come and play pool with the rest of them. She'd enjoyed getting to learn how to play the game well enough the only problem had been with the way the partners had been chosen. Actually, it hadn't been a problem so much as a distraction because Dillon had all but claimed Summer as his which had meant that Gemma was left with Flynn.

Now, normally Gemma wouldn't have minded this pairing because Flynn was a nice guy. But over the course of the past week she'd started to realize exactly how nice he really was. Spending all of that time working on his new Zord with him, talking to him about technology, getting to know Flynn as a man instead of just a mechanic had caused some very interesting observations to enter Gemma's head. Observations that usually led to Gemma thinking about how cute Flynn was when he smiled or how his accent sent tingles down her and more recently, how much she wanted to just be alone with him for a few hours again. She'd liked that time with him and no one else and surprisingly he'd seemed to like it as well.

But that was beside the point, the point now was that she'd been partnered up with him for a game of pool, a game that she was still learning, which meant that she still needed help. Help that he had been more than willing to provide her with as the game had begun and then progressed. Help that had somehow required him to remain in very close proximity to her at almost all times during their game. Whenever she'd go up to take her shot, he'd make sure he was right with her, leaning over, murmuring in her ear, telling her how to make it perfect so they could win. It had been a miracle that she'd even managed to keep her mind on the game with his all too distracting accent and not to mention his overwhelmingly good scent so close to her.

It had almost been too much which is why after that first game, she'd taken a break and Scott had come over to take her place while she went to get a drink of water. Which was where she had been for the past few minutes, thinking about the past, and also about that Blue Lion Ranger who was somehow catching her eye. Gemma had never felt like this about anyone before, had never wanted to be more than friends with anyone before him, hell, she'd never really been around anyone to feel it with and now all of a sudden emotions were coming at her full force.

It absolutely positively terrified her because nowhere in her vast amounts of intelligence did she have a manual in how to deal with feelings towards the opposite sex. All she did know was that Flynn made her smile like no one else, and that he sent butterflies rushing down her spine whenever he touched her. She knew that they were playing a game that was sort of like the one Summer and Dillon tackled every day, but theirs was definitely different. It was slower and more tentative, but it was there, it was starting up, and Gemma had no idea as to how she should play this one out. Because here, with Flynn, she was all alone, no Gem, no Dr. K, it was all her. That was a thought that both thrilled and scared the living daylights out of her.

Gemma felt herself jump when she heard the chair next to hers scraping against the hardwood floor of the bar and her eyes instantly went to search for who was moving it. Turns out the person doing so was none other than the man she'd just been thinking about; Flynn McAllister was standing beside her, staring down at her with what could only be described as concern and quiet affection in his eyes.

"Hi." She spoke quietly, unsure of exactly what to say, but the simple word seemed to pacify the Blue Ranger because he smiled down at her before taking a seat beside her.

"Hi yourself lass," he said in his rich accent. "Care to tell a fella what you're doin' o'er here all by yourself?"

She chuckled at his words and managed to give him a smile. Despite her feelings towards Flynn she found that she could still talk to him because of how at ease he made her feel.

"Thinking," she answered simply.

"About?"

"A lot of things," she replied.

"Care to elaborate?" he pushed and she paused.

"Gem, our life before being in Corinth, who I am," she answered honestly. No sense in lying to him about anything, she just didn't have to explain it all in detail, yet. Gemma wasn't sure if she was ready to let Flynn in that much right now. But still she watched his face, particularly his eyes, as they widened at her answer before returning to their normal size.

"Now why were you thinkin' about all of that right now?" he asked, and she was surprised by the question. She hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth, but then again, Flynn had been proving to be a master of surprises lately.

"Honestly? I don't know," she answered with a chuckle. "I guess because lately I've been starting to let myself think about it all. I've kind of been repressing what happened out there since we got here," she admitted with a grimace as she watched Flynn looked at her, surprise evident on his face. For a few moments there was not a word spoken between the two of them, and Gemma really thought that she'd ruined what could have potentially been a good moment between them. But to her surprise Flynn simply gave her a smile before tentatively reaching out and brushing the top of her right hand with his own.

"I'm no' goin to say anythin' about you repressing things lass. We all do it at times to help us get through whatever we need to get through," he began, leaning in so she would most definitely be the only one who heard what he was saying. "But what I will say is this; you know you can trust me and you can tell me anythin'. I'm here for you Gemma."

Gemma honestly and truly felt herself at a loss for words after he'd finished speaking. The sincerity and concern in his eyes was almost enough to drive her into tears. She had never had anyone say something quite so nice to her before and to have it coming from the man she most definitely had some more than platonic feelings for was practically overwhelming.

"Flynn.I don't know what to say," she answered honestly and he just smiled at her.

"Then don't say anythin'. Just accept it. I'm here for you."

"Then the same goes for me," she replied quickly and for once she honestly didn't regret talking without thinking first. She knew that if Flynn ever needed her to talk to, to bounce ideas off of, than she was there for him.

If at all possible the smile on Flynn's smile got wider at her words and Gemma found that smile absolutely infectious and was unable to not return it. And for a few moments all the two did was smile rather stupidly at each other before Flynn glanced around the bar, at their teammates, and then put his gaze straight back to lock with hers.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked suddenly and Gemma found herself rather shocked by the question. It had really come about rather quickly and she had no idea as to how to respond to it.

"Get out of here?" she asked, confused by his meaning.

"Yeah. As in leave the others and I don't know, go for a walk together?" he asked.

"You mean, just the two of us?" she asked and he nodded, his face turning a shade of red as he ran a hand through his short hair, as if trying to calm himself down. Gemma found the action absolutely endearing and actually found herself wanting to say yes to his question. She liked spending time with Flynn, she liked Flynn, and she wanted to be with just Flynn right now. She could handle that all by herself.

"I'd really like that Flynn."

"Really?" he asked, surprised at her answer and she grinned and nodded in response.

"Well then, shall we my lady?" he asked, standing up and holding his hand out to help her. Gemma hesitated for just a moment before reaching out and taking his hand, giggling when he bowed to her before helping her stand-up. He grinned at her giggle and Gemma felt a small shudder run down her spine as she let her hand fall away from his in order to push her chair in.

"Just let me go tell Gem that I'm leaving alright?"

"You do that and I'll go an' tell the others."

The two Rangers nodded at one another, smiled once more before heading off to their respective sides of the room in order to tell everyone they were in fact leaving for the night. Gemma felt her nerves mount as she approached Gem and Ziggy, who were still immersed in their dart games. She had no idea how he was going to take her not only leaving him here alone with their teammates, but the fact that she was leaving with Flynn. Gem had been having trouble letting her break away from him lately and Gemma understood his concern and his dependence because she felt the same way. The only difference was that she had an inkling that she was the first one to realize that she wanted an identity separate from her brother. That she wanted to be her, whoever she was.

"Now you're getting the hang of it Gem. It's all in the wrist." She heard Ziggy say as he tossed another dart, hitting the target straight on with a grin on his face. Gemma couldn't help but smile at the broad grin on her brother's face. She was happy to see him making friends outside of her and Dr. K. This was good for both of them. She just had to keep telling herself that as she convinced her brother that she would be fine leaving alone with Flynn.

"Hey Gem, Ziggy. Good game?" she asked as she approached the two of them. Both heads immediately turned towards her and nodded enthusiastically, both men smiling broadly at her approach.

"Very good game," Ziggy commented. "Your brother is a fast learner. He'll be as good as me soon."

"After some practice," Gem remarked before turning his eyes to her. "Do you want to learn how to play sis?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to teach you," Ziggy commented.

Gemma smiled at the offer but shook her head all the same.

"Thanks but not tonight. Maybe another time," she said with a smile. "I actually just came over here to tell Gem that I was going to head out for the night."

"We're leaving already?" Gem asked with a pout and she chuckled and shook her head.

"No, we're not leaving yet. You can stay because I think the others want another game of pool before they go. I'm going to leave for the night though."

"By yourself?" Gem asked a frown on his face.

"No," Gemma began, biting her lip as she prayed he would take this next part well. "I'm going to go for a walk with Flynn but I don't think we're going to come back here after we're done."

She watched as Gem's eyes seemed to widen at her words, in shock at first, and then in confusion.

"You're going to go for a walk. With Flynn?" he repeated her words slowly and she nodded.

"Yeah, he asked and I said yes. I need some air."

"Well then I'll go with you two," Gem said quickly and Gemma felt herself biting back a groan. She knew her brother was concerned for her, and she loved him dearly for it but right now she really needed to do something without him.

"Gem...I appreciate the offer but you want to stay. You were having fun and I'm sure you'll be fine with Ziggy and the others right?" She asked him, turning to Ziggy and silently asking for help, a request that he thankfully seemed to understand almost immediately because he quickly put an arm around Gem's shoulder, a smile on his face at the same time.

"He'll be just fine and Gemma will be more than fine with Flynn. If anything happens they have their Morphers on them. Come on, I'll crush you in another game of darts and then maybe we can get you started on playing pool."

"Ziggy I don't know...Gemma..."

"Will be just fine with Flynn," Ziggy said quickly and firmly.

"Are you sure Gemma?" Gem asked, finally turning his gaze back to hers and she nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. But he and I want to leave right now. You stay and have fun with the others. I'll see you back at the Garage."

Gemma gave him a smile and watched him turn back to the dart board before quickly mouthing a quick thank you to Ziggy who just smiled in return before gesturing his hand to the door. She turned and saw that Flynn was standing there, watching her, waiting for her with a smile on his face. She returned said smile before heading off to join him, sparing one last glance at her brother's back before she finally reached the Blue Ranger.

"Everythin' alright lass?" he asked, his eyes going to Gem before settling back on hers.

"Yep. Are you ready to go?"

"All set," he responded before holding the door open for her. "Ladies first," he said with a grand motion of his hands that had her laughing rather loudly before she finally headed out into the night air with Flynn right behind her.

Nighttime was a time of quiet in Corinth, a time when Venjix seemed to take a break and the city could be at peace. It was a time that the Rangers cherished as much as everyone else because it meant that they could relax just a little bit. Tonight they'd all chosen to go to a bar within walking distance of the Garage in order to fully enjoy the night air and Gemma was especially grateful for the decision right now. She and Flynn had been quietly walking in the direction of their home for a few minutes, both just enjoying the chance to walk around the city without being attacked.

It was also a joy to know that both she and Flynn could just walk together in silence without having any awkwardness between them. There wasn't a need to talk to get along, they simply just enjoyed the others company. So they walked in silence, and took their time, both were in no particular hurry to get home anytime soon. In fact, Gemma was convinced that they would continue to walk that way until a breeze shot between them and made her shiver. Tonight she'd decided to forgo wearing her usual track suit in favor of a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with silver lines on it. A change to be sure, but one she found that she wouldn't mind implementing in her everyday life because she was finding that jeans and t-shirts were a much better choice in attire. They were more comfortable and definitely more normal. She liked them too.

Except for right now, when she'd really like her velvet track suit simply because it was warmer on these cooler nights. She didn't like shivering, nor did she like the cold all that much either.

"Cold?" Gemma jumped at the sound of Flynn's voice, and looked over to find him looking at her all the while shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"Maybe just a little," she admitted, watching as his muscular arms came into view as he took off his jacket and held it out to her.

"Here, take it lass. You need it more than me," he said. Gemma was about to protest but upon seeing the look in Flynn's eyes, she quickly shut her mouth and took his jacket and put it on. She instantly found that the thing was entirely too big for her, but she didn't mind, it meant she could snuggle into its warmth. It also meant that she was drowning in Flynn's scent of tires, gears, oil, and soap, something she actually found rather appealing to her own senses. So she breathed in and glanced at Flynn to find him looking at her, a grin on his face.

"What?" she asked, fearing that he knew exactly what she'd been thinking and doing.

"Nothin', you just, you look good, out of that track suit," he commented quietly. "And you look good in that jacket too lass. Even if it is three sizes too big for ye'."

"I like it that way," she told him with a smile. "Thank you. For the jacket."

"Anytime lass," he replied, before he took a breath and looked her over. He stopped walking then and Gemma stopped with him, unsure about what was happening, but she wasn't about to just leave him there. That would be a bad idea indeed. So she waited with him while he looked her over in his jacket for a few moments before he took another deep breath before finally making a move. Very slowly he reached out with his left hand and placed it on her, letting his fingers play across the leather there before drifting them downwards, past her elbow, stopping at her wrist for a moment, before finally settling his hand on hers. Gemma felt herself shiver at the very contact of their hands touching the others. She felt herself take a breath the very moment Flynn intertwined their fingers and looked up into her eyes.

"Alright?" he asked, and she melted. Flynn was obviously the more experienced of the two when it came to feelings and actions involving said feelings yet he was letting her set the pace for whatever this was between them.

"More than," she responded and even in the dark she could make out his infectious smile, one that she found herself returning. "Should we keep walking?" she asked and he nodded before he resumed their previous course. The only difference was that this time, their hands were intertwined and he kept drawing her closer to his side, and then he started sending out little stares and smiles her way. Gemma for one was glad that it was dark because she was sure that she was blushing right now. No one had ever looked at her in the way Flynn was looking at her now, no one had ever held her hand so tightly before. But she wasn't exactly complaining about any of it, she liked the way he was making her feel right now; pretty and like she was the only girl in his world.

It was a good feeling indeed. One she'd really like to keep having with Flynn. One she'd like to consider exploring further tonight. Well, if she were being honest with herself, she'd wanted to explore further ever since that night she'd spent helping Flynn with his project. Having him so close, getting to see the real him, had drawn her in, and now she just wanted more. But she wasn't entirely sure that more with him was what she needed right now. Gemma was just starting to figure her own self out and she really needed to do that before she brought someone else into her life. She was starting to show bits and pieces of the real her, but she wasn't whole yet. She wasn't a person with her own identity. She was someone who shared one with Gem or Dr. K at times. She wasn't just Gemma and that was something she needed to do first. She needed to be just Gemma before she could possibly be a Gemma who is involved with Flynn in a more than friendship kind of way.

That revelation was breaking her heart tonight because if she were really honest with herself, she wanted Flynn. She liked Flynn. He got her and she got him. They had the potential to be good together. But she knew that in the long run, if she wanted a chance at something lasting with him, she needed to be a whole her first. She needed to know who she was and then she could let him in. She could tell him about everything in her life just as he had started to in the past week or so. But first, she had to tell Flynn and hope he would understand, and she thought that maybe he would. He probably wouldn't like it all that much because she honestly didn't like it at all. But it had to be done if he saw them as potentially having something.

But before she told him any of this, before anything else happened conversation wise. Gemma wanted one thing from Flynn. She wanted to experience something she'd heard Summer talking about with Dillon and while she knew it was selfish, she figured that maybe she could afford to indulge herself just this once.

"Hey Flynn?" she whispered into the dark, squeezing his hand to signal that she was stopping them once more. He instantly halted when she did and turned to face her as she did the same to him.

"What's wrong lass?" he asked, concern lacing his accent and she smiled at it. His concern for others was definitely one of those traits that she loved about him.

"Nothing. I just..I want to…" Gemma stopped herself then, she didn't want to talk her way through this one thing. She just wanted to feel and experience. So she took a deep breath and prayed she was going to do this right before stepping just inches away from her Blue Lion, putting her free arm around his neck and then pulling herself up in order to cement her lips onto his. Yes, that's right; before she and Flynn had any sort of conversation regarding their future or hers Gemma had wanted a kiss.

No, that wasn't right. Gemma had wanted to kiss Flynn and no one else and that's just what she was doing. She found that she liked the way her lips felt against his, enjoyed the way they moved against his. The only problem was that Flynn seemed to be completely and utterly frozen against her, which made her think that she was indeed doing this wrong. That thought caused her to instantly pull away from the man in front of her and look up into his eyes which seemed to snap back into reality at the loss of her body against his.

"Flynn?" she asked, her voice small, dreading the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Did you like that? I mean I tried not to be bad at it…but I've never...and…"

"Bad at it?" Flynn asked in shock, pulling his hand out of hers and bringing it up to cup her cheek. "Lass that was anythin' but bad, I just…give a man some warnin' next time you're plannin' on kissin' him alright?"

"So there might be a next time you let me do that?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face as he simply reached out with his free arm, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close to him. They were chest to chest as she brought her other arm up to wrap around his neck, joining its mate as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

"How about we make that next time right about now?" he asked, and before she had a chance to even form an answer in her head, his lips were on hers and responding much more enthusiastically than they had before.

Flynn took things slow with this kiss, moving his lips tentatively against her own, giving her time to adjust and then compensating for whatever they'd lost in that adjustment period. This kiss was slow and sweet, with each of them taking the time to explore each other's lips, letting tongues snake out to tease, and teeth to nibble. By the time they pulled away to breathe Gemma was left with a spinning head and an intense need for air. Flynn seemed to share that need because for the first few moments after their kiss, all the two did was breathe, his forehead resting against hers once more, both keeping a steady pattern to their breaths.

"Wow," Gemma managed to get out, a smile gracing her lips the moment they were able to form anything. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Flynn finished for her before chuckling and pressing his lips to hers in a quick peck.

"Didn't I promise myself that I'd never finish your sentences?"

"Yes," Gemma giggled in response, nipping at his lips with her own for just a moment before pulling them away. "But I think you can make an exception for this time around."

"I think you may be right there lass," he murmured in response, both of his arms holding her close to his own body. "Gemma, I need to be honest with you now alright?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"You can tell me anything Flynn."

"Good because well...Gemma I like you. Really like you. I don't know how it happened but it did. Workin' with you on the new Zord…gettin' to know you…it's been good. And I think we could be good...together...if you'd give it all a chance. If you gave me a chance. I think I could make you happy. That we could make each other happier."

"Oh Flynn," she murmured, bringing her hand up to trace his cheek. "I know you'd make me happy. You already do."

"But?" he asked. "There's a but comin' isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is," she said, a sad smile gracing her features. "But I need you to hear me out all the way first alright?"

"O' course. Tell me anything."

"Alright: Flynn I like you. In a more than friends sort of way. I really like you. I've never felt like this before about anyone and it kind of terrifies and thrills me at the same time. I think you get me and not many people do. I like this feeling. I like liking you," Gemma told him quietly, keeping her forehead pressed against his own. "But before I can get involved in something more serious than being friends with you…I need to find me first. Who I am now...it's not who I want to be. It's not who I should be. I know that and I know somewhere deep down you know that too. What you saw when we were working together…that's a very small part of the real me. I'm starting to discover these small parts….but they haven't been put together just yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not whole yet and I'm still trying to figure out who I am without Gem or Dr. K. I'm trying to find my identity because right now I don't have much of one. I need to figure that out before I can be with you. It wouldn't be fair to be half a person when you're so much of one. I want to be able to let you all the way in Flynn and to do that...I need to be in myself. Am I making any sense here?" she asked, finally stopping her speech to look him in the eyes; eyes that were most definitely sadder than before, but held that understanding that she'd been hoping for earlier.

For a few minutes Flynn said absolutely nothing to her, just held her tight and let her bury her head against his chest. God she hated this, she didn't want to do it, didn't want to cut off what could possibly be the best thing to happen to her since coming to Corinth. But she had to in order to find herself. She had to be independent before she could depend on Flynn. She sighed when she felt his chin come to rest on top of her head, and smiled ever so slightly when his lips graced the top of her head before she forced herself to pull away and look up at him, meeting his gaze, because she needed him to understand that this wasn't what she wanted, it was what she needed.

"Flynn...I'm sorry about kissing you. I shouldn't of...but I…wanted to know what it was like and it was selfish and I'm sorry. But I need you to know that I don't want to do this. I want to be with you I just...can't until I know who I am. I need a chance to be independent for the first time in my life."

"I know it's not what you want lass," he murmured in reply. "I can see it in your eyes and believe me when I say it's not exactly what I want either but I understand."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I understand that you need to find who you are in this place. That you need to be just Gemma for awhile…and you're right. If I'm ever goin' to be in a relationship with you than I want all of you. I want the good, the bad, and the in between. I want you to be able to share that with me. And for that to happen you need to find out those things. So I understand and I will happily give you the space you need to find it."

"Really?" Gemma asked and he smiled and nodded.

"But I need you to understand that I'm goin' to wait for you to be ready lass. I don't want anyone else, I want you and I can wait. You take all the time you need and I'll be there when you've figured it all out. Hell, I'll be there no matter what. I'm still your friend. We can still talk about anythin' and you can come to me if you ever need anythin'. Just know that you have me waitin' for you. Ready to be more when you are," Flynn said quietly, looking straight into her eyes, with a look so sweet and honest that Gemma felt like crying. Now that was definitely the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and she thanked whatever God was listening that she'd found Flynn. He was not only a good friend, but he was her something more who was willing to wait until she was ready to be that something. She was a lucky girl to have him.

"Are you sure you want to wait? It could be awhile you know."

"I know. And that's fine with me. I know what I'm gettin' myself into."

Gemma hugged herself to him then as relief washed over her body. Flynn understood, and he was going to wait for her. He was here and he was hers, even if it wasn't official yet.

"Thank you, for everything," she murmured into his ear, grinning like a mad woman when he simply kissed her cheek in response.

"Always," he said as she pulled back from his embrace, bumping her nose against his before she finally let herself leave his warm embrace. They stood together on the sidewalk, staring at the other for a few minutes before she finally reached out and grabbed his hand again. At his raised eyebrow she simply shrugged and tugged him back towards the Garage.

"I'll start finding myself tomorrow. For the rest of this walk…until the others get back to the Garage…I'm yours...if that's alright?" she asked and he grinned and nodded as he caught up to her side.

"I think that's somethin' I can live with," Flynn replied with a grin. "Oh and lass?"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Never, ever apologize for kissin' me ever again. In fact...let's get home...if I have you for another hour or so...we have some kisses to stock up on."

Gemma laughed at Flynn's eager grin but followed his quickened pace back to the Garage all the same. She could indulge for one night and then tomorrow it would be back to business….with the promise of a definite pleasure in the future.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sequel is in the works for this one. I had too much fun exploring Gemma here to let her be ignored. Will probably be awhile before it's up though. **


End file.
